pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie/Relationships
Relationships Oswald He is Lacie's older brother. They seem to be on opposite ends of each other. There are times when they fight and she runs away from home until he apologizes Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 10 . However it's shown that he cares for her very much, as shown when he was about to cast her into the Abyss and paused halfway through with a sullen expression. The other when he watched her 'fall', he had a look of pain and despair on his face Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 18-19 . It seems that both of them have an interest in Jack, although for differing reasons. Levi Levi and Lacie seem to have a decent relationship and some understanding of each other. It seems that Levi cares for her and occasionally removes her from the tower and takes her to the city, but often fails to do so Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 4 . It appears that he understands what she was going through with Jack as well as her inevitable death Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 34 . Although their relationship appears friendly, Lacie is shown weary of him during some scenes. Lacie may have some fear of Levi since she closes up or shows indifference whenever he mentions something that is personal to her. Later, it is revealed that he impregnated Lacie, as he asked her for her help in his experiment. When she was 'cast' into the Abyss, she gave birth to twins, one of whom returned to him after the Abyss' power rapidly aged her, physically resembling a much younger Lacie. Jack Vessalius She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She asked his name after introducing herself, and they spent a short while together. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 65, pages 68-70 She even cut his hair to help him, and he still to this day kept his hair like that. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-18 He loved Lacie very much after she saved him from being killed by traffickers. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again and promised to never forget the name Baskerville. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 24-33 He seems to be in love with Lacie, but it's not known if she likes him back as she does admit that there was no point in loving him, and that she was going to die soon. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 34 Unknown to Lacie, while Jack's feelings seem romantic, it's actually more complicated. Due to her presence being the only way that Jack knows who he really is, Jack need her to be his side. However, Ja ck hated Lacie secretly. Jack was aware that he hated the impact Lacie had on him since he knew that he can't live without her. Lacie admitted to herself that she found Jack very strange. She knew that the only reason she spend time with him 8 years ago was out of sheer boredom as a way to kill time before the Baskervilles find her. However, Lacie was touched by Jack's devotion to her and the personal boundaries he placed upon himself when regarding her. She even tested Jack's boundaries toward her and after noticing that nothing was reflected upon his eyes including herself; Lacie came to the same conclusion she had about Jack: he is very strange. He and Glen (Lacie's brother Oswald) both made a pocket watch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and Jack met for the first time Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 4-5 . Due to her status as a Child of Ill Omen, Lacie was then made a sacrifice to the Abyss sometime laterPandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 20 , causing Jack to fall into a spiraling depression Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 4-8 and cause the Tragedy of Sablier Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 22 . Jack says regarding meeting her for the first time that 'it was obvious that she did not belong to this dimension'Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 9 . This is proved to be true as Lacie was one of the Children of ill Omen due to her brother been chosen to be the next vessel of Glen. She may have had feelings for Jack as she wanted to give Jack what remained of her feelings and her thoughts, and it was implied that she had developed a strong attachment to him, though she denied this because of her impending fate Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 21 Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 6-12 . Despite her denial, Lacie enjoyed the time she spend with Jack. Although she was aware of the black haze in her heart (her own loneliness), Jack's appearance in her life made her realized the truth. Despite accepting her fate (being casted into the Abyss), Lacie realized that she'll be lonely without Jack by her side. Lacie blamed Jack for the way she felt since this isn't usually like her to feel this way. This shown that Lacie did developed feelings for Jack and was thankful for meeting him; despite her previous comment to Levi that she was neither his mother or lover and Jack was only a play toy for her own amusement before her death. Intention of the Abyss Unlike her sister, the Intention of the Abyss was aware of who her mother was, because she had the Core of the Abyss within her, something that had interacted with Lacie before. The Intention had found a piece of Lacie that was still intact within the darkness of the Abyss, and so she waited until Jack Vessalius came around Alice, as the Intention had seen Jack within this piece of Lacie, as it was Lacie's thoughts and feelings for Jack. The Intention immediately asked Oz to deliver the crumbling piece of Lacie to Jack for her, which he did despite the fact that it would result in his death. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, pages 21-24 The Intention seemingly developed some of Lacie's personality from when she was still a child, mimicking the way her mother danced and sung while blood rained over her Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 26-27 when the Intention killed the Chain known as AlbusPandora Hearts manga; Chapter 30, page 32 . Core of the Abyss Lacie was friends with the Core of the Abyss, and visited it once in a while. Lacie even brought two matching black rabbit dolls to the Abyss, one for the Core and one for her, so that they could have a matching pair together. Lacie did this mostly because she didn't want the Core to feel lonely anymore, and because of Lacie, the Core wasn't Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, pages 7-8. The Core wavered when Lacie arrived to tell it that she was not going to be able to come and visit it anymore. Lacie left her black rabbit doll in the Abyss with Oz's other body and the Core before Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, pages 10-13 she was dragged back into the darkness of the Abyss, where she gave birth to twins. The Core embraced these twins as Lacie was obliterated by the darkness of the Abyss, even 'smiling' while it did so. The Core then took one of the children as its vessel, as Lacie and Levi had intended.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69 Lacie's friendship with the Core of the Abyss had a lasting impact on the Core itself. Since Lacie was the only one to notice the Core's loneliness within the darkness of the Abyss, the Core itself was grateful for Lacie for her efforts to end her loneliness. Although Lacie herself was destroyed upon being cast into the Abyss, the Core showed her fondness of Lacie toward her twin daughters. This is due of the fact that Lacie's children are the only proof that Lacie existed in the world. Her twin daughters are all that Lacie left behind prior to her death. References Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages